


Remember This

by sqbr



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka reaches out to Homura, Homura cannot see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So I was going to draw you something completely different, about Madoka and an incubator based on [Pink Fletching](http://archiveofourown.org/works/216418/chapters/325400), but I read up on Rebellion Story and watched some clips to get some incubator science ideas and make sure I wasn't contradicting canon, and the image of this picture totally took over my brain. I was struck by the way Sayaka and Homura are always the ones who remember the truth when noone else does but that this clear sightedness is blocked by their obsessive and rigid natures, and how in the end of Rebellion story Sayaka is the only one left to try and get Homura to see past her obsession with Madoka (and not even Madoka as she actually is, but the idealised Madoka in Homura's head)
> 
> Except of course I haven't actually SEEN Rebellion Story so I don't know if this totally fits canon. If not, it can be a metaphor for something else ;)
> 
> Background textures by [Sirius-sdz](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Texture-Pack-18-338428339) and the Hubble Telescope.


End file.
